Lagrimas
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters y sus padres volvian de New York, pero sufren un accidente durante el viaje de vuelta a casa. Los Stotch quedan en coma, mientras que Butters se queda en casa de los Marsh, Sharon decide adoptarlo, Stan no esta de acuerdo con eso. Pero Butters tiene otros planes.
1. Chapter 1

-¿Queda mucho?. - pregunto Butters a su madre.

-No te preocupes, pronto estaremos en casa - dijo Linda. Los Stotch habían ido a una boda a New York, y habían pasado todo el día en la ciudad.

Stephen no frenar el coche a tiempo, no vio los otros coches parados que había delante de él. Sin poder evitarlo, chocó con los coches.

Butters se despertó por fin, el coche de sus padres estaba boca abajo, aun estaba algo aturdido y confuso. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad como pudo y salió del coche. Vio a algunas personas muertas en mitad de la carretera, otras estaban heridas.

Rato después llegaron algunas ambulancias, Butters fue atendido por una de ellas. Sus padres fueron mandados al hospital de South Park, estaban en coma. Mientras se recuperaban, Butters se quedaría en casa de los Marsh.

-¿Por qué se tiene que quedar con nosotros?. -preguntó Stan a su madre.

-Por que sus padres están en el hospital y no tiene a donde ir. -

-Pues que le ayude otro. - se quejó Stan.

-¡Stan!, no seas grosero. -

-Pero es… -

-No se hable más, se quedará con nosotros y se acabo, dormirá contigo esta noche. -

-¿En serio?, ¿estás de broma?. -

-No, y esta conversación se ha acabado. -

Butters llego a casa de los Marsh con algunas de sus cosas para pasar algunos días. Cuando Stan entró a su habitación, escuchó a Butters llorar en silencio en el baño.

-Mama, Butters esta llorando en el baño. - dijo Stan a su madre.

-Oh, pobrecito, le prepararé algo para que coma después. -

-Yo también tengo hambre. -

-En la mesa hay pan, puedes hacerte un bocadillo si quieres. -

Rato después, Stan había vuelto a casa después de estar en casa de Kyle.

-Bienvenido Stan. - le saludo su madre. Stan vio que Butters estaba comiéndose una enorme pizza que había preparado Sharon.

-Hola Stan. - le saludo Butters alegre.

-¿A el le das pizza y a mi un puto bocadillo de mierda?. - se quejó Stan.

-Stan, cuida ese lenguaje jovencito. - le regaño Sharon.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Stan ya empezaba a sentirse molesto por la larga visita de Butters.

-Buenas noches Stan. - le dijo Butters.

-...Callate Butters. -

-Oh, vale. -

Al día siguiente, los Marsh recibieron una llamada del hospital.

-Butters, me temo que tengo una mala noticia. - le dijo Sharon. - Me han llamado del hospital, y...me han dicho que tu padre ha muerto hace unos minutos.

-...¿Y mi madre?. - dijo Butters casi llorando.

-No te preocupes, tu mamá sigue viva, pero está dormida profundamente. - Butters empezó a llorar, Sharon lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters siguió llorando en silencio en la cama.

-...Butters, por favor, necesito dormir. - le dijo Stan.

-Lo siento Stan. - se disculpó Butters. Al final Butters se quedó dormido de tanto llorar.

Stan se despertó a las 12:45 de la mañana, por suerte ese día no había clases.

-Buenos días Stan. - le dijo su madre.

-Buenos días…¿y Butters?. -

-Oh, ha ido al hospital a ver a su madre. -

Stan se puso a desayunar tranquilamente. Stan pensó en que seguramente había sido demasiado duro con Butters, perder a tus seres de esa manera tan brusca.

-Ya he vuelto. - dijo Butters al entrar a casa.

-Butters, ¿puedes ayudarme a preparar la comida?. - le preguntó Sharon

-Claro, me encantaria. - dijo Butters.

-¿No nos ayudas, Stan?. -

-No, tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer. - dijo Stan poniendo una excusa.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Butters fue al hospital para ver a su madre, que seguía en coma.

-Espero que la señora Stotch se recupere lo antes posible. -comentó Sharon a su hijo Stan.

-Pues vale. -

-¡Stan!, ¿es que no tienes sentimientos?. -

-No… -

-Estás castigado jovencito. -

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por culpa de ese raro de Butters?. -

-Butters no tiene la culpa de que tu te comportes de esa manera, y no es ningún rarito. -

-Sí que lo es. -

-Se acabo, ve ahora mismo a tu habitación. -

Stan fue a su habitación murmurando palabras y maldiciendo a Butters. Cuando Butters volvió a casa de los Marsh trajo una mala noticia con el. Su madre había fallecido durante su visita.

-Lo lamento mucho, Butters. - le dijo Sharon.

-Usted no tiene la culpa señora Marsh. - dijo Butters bastante triste.

Sharon abrazo a Butters para consolarlo, pero Stan se dio cuenta de que Butters le lanzaba una mirada amenazante.

Rato después, Stan le pregunto a Butters.

-Butters, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?. -

-Claro, lo que quieras. -

-...¿Qué ha sido esa mirada siniestra que me has lanzado antes?. -

-¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?. -

-A esa manera con la que me has mirado hace un rato. -

-¿Eh?. -

-Bueno, olvidalo, seguro que han sido imaginaciones mías. -

-Buenas noches, Stan. -

-Calla y duerme. -

-Vale. -

Al día siguiente, en la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela.

-¿Y como esta Butters?. - pregunto Kenny a Stan.

-Oh, bien. -

-...Ah, vale. -

-...Kenny… - dijo Kyle. -

-¿Si?.-

-Admitelo, te gusta Butters. - dijo Kyle.

-No, mentira. -

-Ya, ¿y esa carta que le escribiste hace tres meses cuando cumplia 14 años?. -

-Eso a ti no te importa. -

-Ah, ¿pero te le ibas a declarar delante de todos en su fiesta de cumpleaños?. -preguntó Stan

-...No...bueno...puede… -

-Osea, que si. -

En clase, todo el mundo le daba el pésame a Butters por lo de sus padres. Pero Stan no bajaba la guardia cuando Butters estaba cerca, empezaba a notar algo raro en él, pero no tenía claro el que.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters estaba en la cocina preparándose algo para comer, los Marsh se había ido al supermercado y Shelley estaba en casa de una amiga. A si que Butters y Stan estaban solos en casa.

-Stan, ¿quieres que prepare algo para comer?. - le pregunto Butters desde la cocina.

-No, no tengo hambre. - contesto.

Stan sintió como si alguien se le acerca por detrás, miró detrás de él y vio a Butters con un cuchillo en la mano a punto de apuñalarle. Por suerte Stan esquivo el cuchillo, solo le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

-Ya estamos aquí. - dijo Sharon entrando por la puerta, Butters soltó el cuchillo dejándolo caer cerca de Stan.

-¡Mamá socorro, esta loco!. - dijo Stan corriendo hacia su madre.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?. -preguntó Sharon.

-Quería matarme con un cuchillo. -

-Lo siento señora Marsh, le dije que era peligroso hacer malabares con cosas puntiagudas. - dijo Butters mintiendo. - Pero no me hacia caso.

-¿Qué quería matarte?, que tonteria, Stan, no deberías mentir para perjudicar a otros por tus actos. Ahora ayúdame a meter la compra en casa, después te curaré esa herida. -

-Pero mama… -

-Nada de excusas, Stan. -

-...Vale, ya te ayudo. -

Al siguiente en clase, Stan contaba a sus amigos lo sucedido.

-No me creo que Butters te haya hecho esto. - dijo Kenny molesto.

-Además, seguro que lo malinterpretaste, quizá iba a preguntarte algo olvidando que llevaba un cuchillo tu te asustaste y por accidente te corto la mejilla.

-No, no fue eso lo que pasó, quería apuñalarme de verdad. -

-Pues no te creo, siempre estás exagerando todo. - dijo Kenny. - Me voy con Butters.

-Eso, cuando te mate avisame. - dijo Stan molesto.

-Stan, tranquilo, seguro que no es para tanto. -

-Le dijo a mi madre que estaba haciendo malabares con un cuchillo. -

-Oh, eso es peligroso. -comentó Cartman.

-Pero que yo no tenía ningún cuchillo. - dijo Stan desesperado.

-Ya, claro. - dijo Cartman con sarcasmo.

Por fin se acabaron las clases, nadie había creído a Stan en lo de que Butters había querido matarlo. Ni siquiera Wendy, su novia actual.

-Por fin llegas. - dijo Butters, alegre.

-¿Y mi madre, donde esta?. -preguntó Stan algo incomodo.

-¿Mama? ,ha salido hace un rato, seguro que volverá enseguida. -

-No es tu madre, y lo sabes. -

-Escucha Stan, si intentas quitarme mi felicidad, te mataré y me quedaré con tu vida. -

-Lo sabia, estas loco. -

-Oh Stan, ¿no te da lastima acusar a alguien como yo de estar loco?, eres muy cruel. -

-No, nadie me ha creído cuando he contado a todos que has intentado matarme. -

-...Solo te lo diré una vez Stan, no intentes joderme…o te matare. -

-Se que no lo harás, lo del cuchillo lo hiciste solo para asustarme. -

-¿Y por qué crees eso?. -

-... -

-...Me acuerdo de aquella vez...tu querido Sparky…. -

-¿Fuiste tu?. -

-Claro, ¿quién si no?, fue mi regalo el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no te gusto?. -

-Claro que no, desgraciado, seguía vivo y estaba sufriendo, mi padre tuvo que dispararle para que dejase de sufrir. - El día en el que Stan cumplia 12 años, alguien le saco los organos a Sparky, y el señor Marsh tuvo que dispararle con un arma para que dejase de sufrir. Nunca descubrieron quien había hecho semejante atrocidad, y el por que nadie oyó como el pobre Sparky se quejaba de dolor.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan pensaba en que podía hacer para que Butters no le quitase a su familia, tenía que adelantarse a él. Solo tenía que matarlos, asi de sencillo. Si lo hacía, Butters no podría quedarse más con los Marsh. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de que Butters no estaba en casa.

-Gracias por prestarme tu libro de matematicas Kyle, es mio lo deje en la escuela. -

-De nada, no es molestia. - dijo Kyle despidiéndose.

-Mañana te lo devolvere. - dijo Butters también despidiéndose.

Cuando Butters llego a casa la puerta estaba entornada, y las luces estaban apagadas.

-¿...Hola?. - pregunto sin obtener respuesta. Cuando encendió las luces, lo vio, vio que Stan había matado a sus padres y a su hermana.

-...¿Esto es lo que querias?. - le preguntó Stan a Butters sin mirarlo y sin expresión alguna.

-...Vaya, pensaba que tardarías más en hacerlo. - dijo Butters con una gran sonrisa.

-...¿Que?. -

-Acaso pensabas que yo los mataría, si lo hubiese hecho me hubiese quedado sin nadie. Además, antes de que yo entrase, llame a la policía.

Un minuto después, las sirenas de la policía anunciaban que estaban cerca. Butters sin decir nada, con el charco de sangre que había en el suelo se mancho la cara.

Stan fue detenido por la policía y llevado a prisión por asesinato. La gente sintió lastima por Butters, la nueva familia que lo adoptó fue la familia de Craig.

¿Se repetiria otra vez lo mismo?.


End file.
